


The Only Way

by MsFaust



Series: Magic, Miracles, and Marvels [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Exposition, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Sol Senshi meet with the Inhumans in the hopes of creating of an alliance, while a new threat rears its head.





	The Only Way

“I’m glad you could come, even if it is on such short notice.”  
  
Black Bolt nodded before glancing over at Medusa, who replied for him.  
  
“We’ve heard many stories about the Silver Millennium kingdoms, many of which depicted them as having a ‘you don’t bother us, we don’t bother you’ sort of attitude. It’s good to see you’re willing to put that aside in favor of an alliance.”  
  
“After what Thanos put the universe through, it’s better that we stand together,” Usagi agreed. “It’s like they say: united we stand, divided we fall.”  
  
“Not to mention it’s not the first time we’ve worked together,” added Karnak.  
  
The twenty-seven-year-old reincarnation of Princess Serenity nodded at this. Just before Thanos acquired the Time Gem, Sailor Pluto had transported the reincarnated Moon Princess and her team—plus Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, the former Black Moon Sisters, and the Starlights—into a dimension known as the Timeless Zone in order to protect them from the Snap. There, they had met Black Bolt and his family, and together, they had rescued the souls of the former Dark Kingdom generals (who turned out to be brainwashed aides of Prince Endymion), Saphir, the Witches 5 (who had since reformed), the Amazon Trio (now permanently in human form), the Amazoness Quartet (revealed to be Senshi themselves), and five of the Animamates (restored to their old selves), returning them to life. Once the Snap had been undone, they were retrieved by the new Sailor Pluto, Setsuna having passed on her powers before dying from wounds inflicted by Ebony Maw, whom she had personally slain. Her successor, a girl named Anna Marie D’Ancanto, retrieved them from the Timeless Zone and brought them to her hometown in Mississippi for a full briefing. Chibi-Usa had expressed concern that the future would be altered, but Usagi recalled something that Setsuna had once told her:  
  
“Crystal Tokyo is but one of many possible futures. Your future is not set in stone.”  
  
_And I won’t let the past dictate the future, either,_ she thought to herself. _The only way to avoid repeating the past is to learn from its mistakes. Maybe if the Moon Kingdom hadn’t been so isolated, it wouldn’t have fallen the way it did._  
  
”Well, then, let’s get down to business, shall we?”  
  
(SM/MCU)  
  
In a dimly lit room, four women of various alien races had gathered. Before them were four pedestals, each with an orb upon it—white, red, black, and grey.  
  
”Thanos has fallen,” intoned one of the women, a Plutonian clad in a rather revealing grey skintight bodysuit with a sailor collar. “Now is the time for our mistress to awaken.”  
  
Another woman, a Krylorian in a white version of her comrade’s outfit, stepped forward. She held out her hands and a bow appeared.  
  
”Ruin Pestilence Archery!”  
  
An arrow of energy formed, and she fired, hitting the white orb. She stepped back, and the third of their number, a Skrull wearing a red outfit, took her place.  
  
”Ruin War Blade!”  
  
Conjuring a blade of red energy, she struck the red orb before allowing the last of the women, a Centaurian dressed in black, to step forward.  
  
“Ruin Famine Swarm!”  
  
A wave of small black specks flew from her outstretched hands, hitting the black orb. Finally, the first woman took her position.  
  
”Ruin Death Howling!”  
  
From her hands came a blast of energy, which struck the grey orb. The four stepped back as the pedestals descended into the floor, and a coffin-like object rose to take their place. It opened, and smoke poured out, revealing a woman of the same race as Thanos. Opening her eyes, she stepped out and looked at the quartet.  
  
”Sailor Pestilence. Sailor War. Sailor Famine. Sailor Death.”  
  
The four knelt before her. “We await your command, Sailor Ruin.”  
  
”How long has it been?” she inquired.  
  
”Not long,” replied Sailor Death. “A mere thirteen years.”  
  
”Unfortunately, it appears using the Infinity Stones may not be possible,” Sailor War said, before launching into an explanation of what had happened. Once she finished, Sailor Ruin was silent for a moment, before finally nodding.  
  
”Very well. It seems like we’ll have to do this the hard way.”  
  
Sailor Ruin held out a hand, and a large scythe appeared in her hand. “Come, my Horsewomen. Let us seek out the Realm Senshi, so we may obtain the Heart of Asgard. With its power, and that of the Imperium Silver Crystal, we can remake the universe in the name of Chaos.”


End file.
